


Just Us Two

by Monochrome_Gray



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Corporate Heir Weiss, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fundraisers, Mechanic Yang, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, flustered weiss, let weiss be doted on 2020, let yang give people kisses 2020, physically affectionate Yang, this is my stress relief fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_Gray/pseuds/Monochrome_Gray
Summary: Well, this was certainly the stupidest thing Weiss had ever even considered doing.And yet here she was. Doing it.Weiss planned on berating herself for a while longer, tapping the base of her spoon idly with her fingernail in a small outlet for her nerves. This was ludicrous. Her father seemed to catch the motion of her nails clinging against the silverware, and she immediately stopped. He was so sensitive to those types of things.Her attention was drawn quickly to the other end of the restaurant, thankfully, as their server approached the table once more, and the air caught in her throat as the beautiful, elegantly dressed young woman beside him grinned from cheek to cheek, the freckles popping on her face."Sorry I'm late."
Relationships: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Whether you've read my bumbleby fic "I Know You" or not, I'll reiterate. This fic is just an idea i had, and I decided to run with it and see where it takes me! This will mainly just be a simple fake dating AU, nothing nearly as deep as "I Know You". That being said, I will be putting just as much effort and love into this fic, and I really hope you enjoy it.

It shouldn’t have frustrated her nearly as much as it did. She’d dealt with worse. She could keep her cool just a bit longer. These were the things she told herself as she collected herself, removing her hand from the receiver and raising it to her ear once again. “Hello, Mother.” Weiss drawled, leaning against her desk. Her assistant, and a woman she considered a good friend, Pyrrha, poked her head into the room and promptly froze, blinking in realization. Weiss held up two fingers, signaling the need for Tylenol as her mother’s ranting reverberated around in her skull. Pyrrha quickly ducked out from the doorway, and Weiss massaged her temple. “Mom, I’m at work.” She tried to remind her mother, but to little success. These phone calls always went more or less the same; her mother would greet her far too somber to be sober, and eventually spiral into a one-sided argument with herself, Weiss more often than not staying silent. 

Her mother’s talking points were questionable at best and concerning at worst, in that state, and oftentimes Weiss ended up hanging up and unplugging the line. It was getting dangerously near that point as Pyrrha returned with two Tylenol tablets and a glass of water, clinking with ice. Signing, Pyrrha asked if she was alright, and Weiss nodded her away. The tall, redheaded woman waved as she returned to her post outside, and Weiss popped the tablets in her mouth, pressing the receiver to her shoulder as she washed them down. “- _ Weiss? Weiss, are you listening to me _ ?” Her mother shouted, loud enough to be heard through the muffled receiver. Weiss returned it to her ear, her agitation growing. “Yes, Mother.” 

“ _ Don’t you take that tone with me _ -” Weiss had had just about enough of this. “Mom, I have work to do. Could you please just leave me be? I don’t need a chiding from you right now.” Ah yes, the perfect thing to say. Clearly. Great Job, Weiss. She mentally berated herself as her mother went off. They were now on a completely different track then they had been on before.

“ _ Oh, I’m so sorry for calling you, darling. For checking in with you; it’s not like I get phone calls from you, or visits- _ ” 

“Mother, if you wanted me to call you, or to come visit, maybe you shouldn’t day drink and then berate me at the office every other week.” She finally snapped. Wonderful. She was prepared as always, when her mother began to cry, but it still set an ache in the center of her chest. “Mom… don’t-” She sighed, hating how effective it was. “-don’t cry…” She tried to think of some sort of middle ground. In truth, she didn’t want to visit her mother. The thought made her stomach crawl, and she hated that feeling. But she knew that her mother had little in life to make her happy, despite numerous forms of entertainment and distraction. “ _ I just want to know what’s going on in your lives…”  _ Her mother sniffled.  _ “Winter won’t take my calls… and your brother is too busy with your father to talk with me anymore…”  _

Weiss pursed her lips, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “There’s nothing exactly new or exciting going on with me, Mom. I’m sorry to disappoint-”

“ _ Have you started seeing anyone?”  _ Her mother asked, and Weiss nearly got whiplash trying to process that coming out of nowhere. “Excuse me?”

“ _ Have you started seeing anyone? _ ” Her mother reiterated, seeming hopeful. “ _ I know you’re only 24, and you’re so focused on work… but I worry. You seem so lonely- _ ” At that, Weiss bristled. “I am  _ not  _ lonely. I’m dedicated to my job.” She wasn’t lonely. She was perfectly content, thank you very much. She knew that her mother, however, would be unlikely to drop the subject. 

She barely even registered it, really, as she began to lie. “If you must know… I have. Met someone, that is.” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, that little pang aching in her chest with the false statement. But there was no way for them to really verify it. She rarely saw her parents, and with good reason. 

The plan began to form in her head as her mother began an excited tangent of her own. She could make this work. She could get around this. “ _ I’m so happy for you, darling! This is very exciting news- _ ” 

“Mom, can we please talk about this another time?” Weiss shifted the phone from one ear to the other. “I have a meeting in ten-” Her mother was quick to apologize, assuring her that they could talk at a late date. To say Weiss was surprised by the extent to which this little tall tale was working would be an understatement. Her mother said her curt goodbyes and hung up the phone, and Weiss’ stress level drastically lowered. As she set the phone back down and finished off the remainder of the water in her glass, the ice spinning around the bottom and clinking melodically, Pyrrha reentered the room, paperwork in hand. Although she was smiling pleasantly as always, Weiss knew the glint of curiosity behind her eyes well. She took the papers, and waited for Pyrrha to ask the obvious question. 

“That seemed far quicker than usual.” She noted, and Weiss gave her a pointed look. “A problem for another day. Now what do you have for me?” She thumbed through the papers as Pyrrha reminded her of each one. Spending reports, summaries, various internship application forms- Weiss stopped for a moment on those, thumbing between them a moment, before handing those papers back. “I already told you, Pyr, I trust you to interview and select an intern for me yourself.”

“I already conducted the first slew of interviews. These are the remaining two who qualify.” Pyrrha informed her, and Weiss’ brow furrowed. “And you can’t pick one?” 

Pyrrha faltered, grinning a bit sheepishly. “I’m sorry…They’re both great candidates. I’d feel awful having to choose.” 

Weiss thought that over, her expression pensive as Pyrrha handed her the papers back, and she set the rest of the work documents on her desk for later examination. She took a moment to look over both of the applications.They were both qualified, Pyrrha was right about that, but now Weiss could catch a glimpse of how difficult the decision might be. They were both qualified in completely different aspects, that would both be helpful to her around the office. 

“Pretty difficult, hm?” Pyrrha voiced, and Weiss sighed, not sure if she was amused or incensed by Pyrrha’s smart attitude. “Alright. Bring them both in sometime next week. See if any day works for them both. They’ll both get a trial run, and we’ll go from there.” Weiss informed her assistant decisively, handing back the papers one last time. Pyrrha nodded in understanding. “I’ll get right on that.” She promised, turning on her heels and returning to her desk outside of Weiss’ office. 

While her mother's antics never proved to be a good way to start the day, somehow Weiss felt at least marginally convinced that she would be able to work in relative peace for a while. The information that Weiss was seeing someone would be enough gossip to keep her mother entertained and off her back, and the best part was that she could dodge and dodge and dodge all her mother’s prying questions, if she had to. Worst come to worst, she could simply end the whole thing in its tracks and proclaim her long distance lover to have died in a terrible accident. Maybe then they’d leave her alone about the topic even longer, in lieu of her ‘grief’. 

As terrible as it sounded, it might just have worked, Weiss thought to herself as throughout the day, there were no more interruptions, from her mother or otherwise. It wasn’t until she was making her way through the parking garage, keys in hand, searching for her car, that her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she answered without thought. “Weiss Schnee-”

“ _ Yes yes, Weiss. This is your father. I’m calling to confirm this delusion your mother seems to have that you are being romantically pursued by someone. _ ” Weiss had to restrain herself from vocalizing the shiver that ran down her spine as her father spoke through the receiver. Swallowing, still glancing around for her vehicle, and answered. “Yes, Father. I am being pursued by someone.” She informed him. Mentally, she tried to corral the anxiety that was lashing about. This was fine. There was no reason to worry. She spotted her car then, just down the ramp and to the left. The only reason she’d had to park so far away was because someone had taken her parking spot. It had been annoying to say the least. Speaking of…

“ _ Weiss, are you listening to me _ ?” His voice was sharp, curt and annoyed. “Yes, Father.” She answered, fiddling with her keys. “ _ While I must say I am surprised, I am concerned just what sort of person you’ve found yourself involved with. I would like to make absolutely certain that this person is… well, up to our standards. As a Schnee, and my heir, I expect you to mingle with the right crowd, so to speak. _ ” 

He droned on and on, using that sickly sweet tone he used when buttering up a possible investor. He clearly thought he had chips in this game. Weiss wasn’t even entirely paying attention anymore, reaching her sleek, small white car and struggling to fit the key in the driver’s side door. She managed to unlock it as her focus returned to the conversation. “ _ Weiss! Are you or are you not listening to what I have to say _ ?” 

“Yes, Father.” She repeated, setting her purse in the passenger side and mentally cursing her lack of convincing answers. “I’m listening.” There was an indignant huff on her father’s end, but he seemed to relax his previously strained tone. She could practically picture him- slicking back his hair, adjusting his suit jacket and tweaking the edge of his mustache in manufactured thought. She’d spent far too long watching him readjust during arguments and one-sided conversations. “ _ Excellent. Then it’s settled. We’ll see you and this suitor of yours for dinner at the end of the month. I’ll have Klein send you the details. _ ” 

“Yes, Father-” She caught herself saying, before she promptly realized exactly what she had just agreed to. She scrambled to think of a way to decline, but it was too late. There was a click, and the line went dead, and with it, Weiss’ stress levels rose once more. This would not do; not at all. The entirety of her drive home, all Weiss could manage to think about was how this could possibly go wrong. It had been a stupid idea in the first place, and now look where she’d landed herself. There was no way she could claim her partner had died- not so suddenly. And even if she tried to pull an excuse that they couldn't make it at the last minute, she’d just look like a liar. She was, technically, but that didn’t exactly help. 

There was no way her friend Ren would do it, as devout as he was, and as much as she enjoyed Nora’s company, she feared what Nora would do at a fancy dinner with her parents. Pyrrha would be willing enough, she was sure… but no. Weiss swore as the thought crossed her mind. Her father had met Pyrrha before, once on one of his brief ‘visits’, which should have been more honestly labeled as inspections. 

This was no good. She was shit out of luck. 

She supposed she could create a dating profile, but really, that wasn’t what she was looking for. She wanted the appearance of a relationship- a front for the purpose of deceiving her parents; the last thing she wanted was an actual partner. She had been plenty fine going through her teenage years with no partners to speak of, and she was plenty fine with it now. 

She spent the better part of the night mulling it over, pacing about her apartment. She had until the end of the month… which was a little more than two weeks from then. She was doomed. If she had been hoping for a relaxing evening, she was clearly not going to get it, not at this rate. 

She’d long since abandoned her heels and rolled up her sleeves, lounging on her futon in contemplation, but not yet finding the will to get undressed and relaxed, when the idea struck her: an advertisement. Surely, there were people out there- high class, middle class, low class, what have you- that were looking for this sort of work. And really that’s what it would be- work. A job.

Weiss sat up, reaching for the pad of post it notes she kept on the end table by the futon. Standing, she grabbed a pen from the canister on the coffee table, and began to outline the specifications of the position. 

It would be a one-time acting role as a long distance partner. Qualifications... Weiss contemplated that. Poise, certainly. Professionalism. Table etiquette and excellent manners. At least marginal insight on matters of business in politics. As much as Weiss could live without them, she knew her father was likely to try to slither his way through conversation, and potential accidents involving politics were not something she wanted. 

Once she had all of her notes down, she set about crafting an actual advertisement, careful to avoid any identifying specifics. She noted that any applications that fit her requirements would receive further information regarding the details of the dinner, pending a background check and a discreet interview. Now all that remained was the price of the date. After some brief research, and taking into account the suddenness of the advertisement, she set a three digit number, feeling confident, although slightly nervous. 

She wasn’t an idiot; Weiss bypassed her main social media accounts. There was now way she was putting this advertisement somewhere so public to so many people she knew, and strangers who knew of her. After setting up a throw away account, Weiss posted the advertisement, her stomach tied in knots as she pressed the enter key. There. It was up now. Now all that was left was to wait for the responses, filter through them, and begin the process of selecting a faux date. 

When her phone vibrated against her nightstand that evening, in the pitch dark of her room, Weiss rolled over and lifted it off it’s charging pad, the light blinding as she lifted the screen to her face, squinting in an effort to make out what it said. She rubbed at her eyes, yawning as she tapped on the home screen, seeing the bundle of similar notifications. Once her eyes adjusted, she was surprised to see just how many responses to her ad awaited her. Very surprised. She almost didn’t believe it. She checked once, then twice more, and sure enough, upward of 60 people had sent her applications. It took her a moment to process that. 

A glance at the digital clock beside the bed told her it was nearly two in the morning. Reluctantly at first, Weiss set the phone back on it’s charging pad, the screen lighting up as she did, casting shadows across the bedroom. Weiss put it out of her mind, laying back down and curling into a ball, her silken covers tucked under her arms, the cool silk of her pillow flush against her cheek and neck. She quickly fell back into a dreamless sleep, unprepared for what the morning would bring. 

The first 20 applications she received were less than appealing. Most she dismissed right off the bat- grammar was poor, manners were lacking, and some were downright incorrigible. There were two applications with potential in the first half of them, but a quick background check of them both found one to have several criminal charges pending, and the other with a warrant for arrest. Weiss was quick to exit out of those applications. There was little luck with the latter half as well. Only a handful of the 80 total applicants she received by 8 that morning were adequate enough to warrant an interview. She had done all the weeding out she could from applications alone- now it was a matter of first impressions. Individually and privately, she messaged each of the applicants with a place and a time to meet for their interview. She’d conduct them all back to back- there weren’t that many after all- and message them with the results at a later date. Three of the four agreed to these terms. That was fine with her. One less to choose from. 

The day she put into her calendar, four days from that point on her day off, came sooner than she had anticipated. She found herself sitting at a table for two in a local cafe, notes ready and coffee on hand, a pen twirling between her fingers and tapping the paper absentmindedly as she ran over the questions she’d prepared. She’d informed Pyrrha about her predicament, and her assistant and friend had been kind enough to look over her questions and provide a mock interview of sorts. She was ready for the first one to arrive. 

Only, he never came. Much to her distaste, and disappointment, her first appointment failed to show up, leaving her sitting there an extra hour in tense silence, save the tap tap tapping of her pen against her notepad. At the half hour mark, Weiss scratched his name from the list. That left two remaining prospects. A gentleman with a professional looking headshot, which he’d provided with his application, along with several candid photos, and a pretty young woman with beauty marks speckled across her skin. Weiss wouldn’t have minded either- providing they were what the job description entailed. 

The young woman was the next appointment, following the no-show, and Weiss was pleasantly surprised to find her entering the cafe precisely on time. She was in casual wear- leggings and some sort of punk looking black top with three open, gash-like tears across its front. Weiss reminded herself that this was an acting job. The applicants needn’t be dressed to fit the description for the interview, as long as they could pull off the actual dinner. 

Weiss stood as she approached the table, offering her hand to shake, which the girl accepted immediately, shaking with vigor. Weiss was surprised by the enthusiasm, but not necessarily put off by it. “You must be Ilia Amitola.” She addressed, gesturing to the seat across from her and sitting down as Ilia did the same. “Yes, that’s me.” She acknowledged with a nod of the head, her high auburn ponytail bobbing with the motion. “Thank you for meeting with me. This will just be a quick interview, and a way for me to get a glimpse at your skills for the position.” Weiss affirmed for her. “I’d just like to ask you a few simple questions, and then I’ll provide some possible scenarios, and I’d like you to act as you would during the event.” Ilia nodded along, seeming to get the idea. Weiss clicked her pen. 

“Do you have any triggers relating to alcohol consumption and addiction?” She asked, and although the knot in her stomach returned at the mention of it, Ilia shook her head. “No, I do not.” So far, they were off to an okay start. 

“Do you have any political biases, and if so, for the sake of things running smoothly, would you be willing to fabricate or omit conversation regarding those biases?” That one took some consideration it looked like, as Ilia’s face twitched in thoughtful concentration. “Could you elaborate, please?” She asked in lieu of an answer, and Weiss had a bad feeling about this. It wasn’t exactly the fairest thing to ask of someone; to lie about your beliefs- to possibly even go against them for the sake of a false persona. “Would you be willing to lie about your political beliefs, should they conflict with the beliefs of the other patrons at the event?” She clarified, and Ilia’s brow furrowed. “...no. No, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I could.” 

“Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs. I don’t fault you for staying true to yours.” Weiss assured her, a tight-lipped smile pulling at her cheeks. “Last question. Are you prepared to improvise, should the conversation take an unlikely turn?” 

Again, Ilia seemed confused. “I’m sorry-”

“If the topic steers away from prepared talking points, would you be comfortable ad-libbing until the topic steers back in the right direction?” 

“I- uh-” Ilia blinked. “Most of my experience is through theater… so I don’t have a lot of improv experience… so, no.” She admitted, and Weiss was feeling less and less hopeful about this the longer it went on. “Thank you for your time, Miss Amitola.” Weiss dismissed her, and Ilia blinked in confusion. “Didn’t you have some scenarios for me…?” 

“As this interview seems to have indicated, regrettably, I don’t believe you’re the right fit for the position.” Weiss informed her. “But thank you for stopping by, and again, for your time.” She stood, offering her hand to shake. Ilia stood as well, although she seemed far more incensed than Weiss was hoping, glancing at her hand and huffing indignantly. She turned on her heels and walked away without a word, leaving Weiss to her own devices. With a frustrated sigh, she scratched Ilia’s name off the list, and returned to the cafe counter, ordering herself another black coffee, and a croissant. In the time it took her to receive her order and return to her table, the time she had allotted previously for Ilia ran out, and she began the short wait until the next and final appointment. 

She looked over his application and photos again while she waited, glancing over her talking points again, and his credentials. He was a college graduate, with a bachelors in acting and performing. Good. That held promise. She thumbed through the photos he’d provided as well. His headshot was clean, professional looking, and the others showcased a wide array of talents and roles. There was one of him dressed in debonair attire- a sharp red suit, polished dress shoes and a skinny tie. That already catered to what she had in mind. The others she supposed were simply a part of his portfolio- a glimpse at his acting flexibility. One sported him dressed in expedition gear, seemingly scouring the desert. Another, he was leaning against an open-hooded car, coveralls and all, splotched with grease and wiping his hands on a rag, his expression tense, and tired. Weiss had to admit, she was impressed. She supposed that saying about saving the best for last wasn’t too far off, not that she’d planned it that way on purpose. 

The last photo in the portfolio was a wide shot, rather than a portrait, and featured three subjects, rather than just the usual one. He was sitting on a large rock surface, engraved with a plaque for a public park, and lounging in the grass were two blondes. One, shirtless, was laying on his back, seemingly laughing. The other was sitting with one knee up, resting her arm on the knee and grinning in a way that made Weiss’ stomach churn and flutter. She barely had time to think much about that, as the cafe doors opened, and she glanced up, catching the eye of the talented young actor she was interviewing. He grinned cheekily at her from across the cafe, and those flutters returned. Clearing her throat, she greeted him as he reached the table, offering her hand to shake. 

He took it, smiling pleasantly at her. “Hey there. Neptune Vasilias.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Weiss nodded, and gestured toward the seat opposite her as they ceased shaking hands. He took the seat, sitting down and immediately crossing one leg over the other casually. He was dressed sharply even now, in a slim fitting candy-apple colored coat and dark, neatly pressed jeans. A pair of shades rested atop his head, and the watch on his wrist looked new. “I have a few questions I’d like to ask you, and then baring those go well, we’ll run through some scenarios and determine if you’re a good fit for the position.” Weiss informed him, tapping the pen against the table. Neptune nodded along, seeming to understand. “Ask away.” He grinned, and Weiss cleared her throat again, shuffling through her papers a moment. 

“Do you have any triggers relating to alcohol consumption and addiction?” Neptune shook his head, pouting slightly in thought. “No, I can’t say I do.” Okay, so that was good. Weiss made a mental note to cross her fingers as she asked the next question. 

“Do you have any political biases, and if so, for the sake of things running smoothly, would you be willing to fabricate or omit conversation regarding those biases?” He thought about that too, but not for long. “No I have no biases, and yes I’d be willing to lie about it.” He confirmed for her, leaning forward slightly and adjusting his seating. His charming smile certainly toyed with her concentration, but she tried to look past it. 

“And lastly, are you prepared to improvise, should the conversation take an unlikely turn?” At that, he laughed, loud and curt, and winked at her so quick she almost missed it. “Improvise is my middle name.” 

“...we’ll see about that.” She responded slowly, trying to get a handle on her nerves, although she would never admit to his demeanor making her nervous in the first place. “We’ll move onto the scenarios now. If you need a moment to get into character-” 

He cut her off, shaking his head and stretching for a moment. “I’m good. Ready when you are.” Weiss blinked, not sure how to respond to that. She supposed his eagerness was promising. Hopefully he could live up to the image he’d painted for her of his skills. 

“First scenario: We arrive at the restaurant and both of my parents have arrived before us. My father is dressed in his business suit, and my mother is wearing an extravagant dress. They have already ordered drinks. My mother is drinking wine, my father is drinking scotch on the rocks. We approach the table. What do you do to provide a good first impression?” She asked, and watched as his brow furrowed momentarily in thought, he gave a shrug, sat up straight, and Weiss watched as his demeanor completely changed. He held himself now with a professional, almost vaguely intimidating aura, although the charm was still there, present in the twitch of his cheeks and the smile behind his eyes. Even the tone of his voice, she noted, had deepened as he spoke. “I’d first like to ask if you’re comfortable with small displays of affection, before I answer and mistakenly assume so.” 

Weiss couldn’t help the flush that bloomed, rushing up her neck and to her ears at the question. “...that depends on just what you believe constitutes as a ‘small display’.” 

Neptune smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Well, I find that sometimes a little bit of touch- however small, can enhance a performance. Say, if I was to hold my hand against the small of your back as we approach the table.” In all honesty, Weiss wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that. But she supposed that hardly constituted anything truly romantic, besides on a surface level. “Yes, I suppose that would be adequate.” She relented, clearing her throat. “Now, if you please?” 

Neptune nodded, settling himself in his character before giving her his answer to the scenario. “As we approach the table, I’d have my hand against the small of your back. I’d greet your parents pleasantly, one at a time, and offer my hand to shake. With formalities out of the way, I’d pull your chair out for you, and push it in once you were seated, then taking a seat for myself.”

Weiss nodded along as he spoke, jotting down slight notes as he did. With each scenario she threw at him, he adapted and improvised, true to his word. She was almost suspicious of just how perfectly this was going. They ended the interview on a good note, Weiss thanking him for his time and promising to get in contact with him within the next couple of days with news on whether or not he got the job. Of course, that was really just a formality, as he was the only possible option, but still. They said their goodbyes, and Weiss stayed at the table a little longer, working out the logistics of the job itself. 

Two days later, the details thoroughly worked out, Weiss got in contact with Neptune again, and together they went over his backstory, a few more scenarios, and a handful of facts that he’d need to know in order to withstand any form of interrogation from her father. He was a fast learner, Weiss found out, and within the span of two telephone calls, she was far more confident in this decision than she had been a week prior. 

Weiss went to bed that night feeling the least stressed she had felt in a while. Soon, her parents would be off her back, she could focus on her career, and all it would cost her was a small sum of money and a tiny bit of dignity. Well worth it, in her opinion. She laid awake for a while, staring up at the ceiling in thought, running through all the different possible outcomes of this plan, and all it’s variables. But the biggest comfort was that it was all a fabrication, and it would all be done and over with soon. She slept soundly, blissfully unaware of just what was to come of one simple little lie. 


	2. Candied Apple Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for things to go every possible way but the ones Weiss plans for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! As I stated in the latest chapter of I Know You, school and work have got me on my toes constantly. My free time is at an all time low, so, I'll update whenever I have the time and the will to do so lol. Hang in there, and just keep in mind that these chapters are going to be significantly shorter than I Know You. That being said- I hope you enjoy!

Well, this was certainly the stupidest thing Weiss had ever even considered doing. And yet here she was. Doing it. Weiss planned on berating herself for a while longer, tapping the base of her spoon idly with her fingernail in a small outlet for her nerves. This was ludicrous. When they had spoken the night before, Weiss and Neptune had agreed on taking separate vehicles, to keep up the appearance of the backstory they’d created. 

They’d decided that the best solution for creating an excuse for Neptune’s absence was that he lived overseas, and dinners like these would be rare, and far and few between. That gave Weiss the opportunity to cancel in the future, due to complications with flights, and eventually, for Weiss to announce their unfortunate separation, at the hands of a terrible accident. 

The ruse would be that Neptune would arrive at his hotel before dinner, and then meet them at the restaurant. Weiss had passed on the information her mother had provided, along with the date and time of the dinner. The only problem now, it seemed, was that Neptune was nearly 20 minutes late. 

Her father seemed to catch the motion of her nails clinking against the silverware, and she immediately stopped. His mouth was turned down in a displeased frown, and not so subtly did he check his watch. Weiss’ anxiety grew. “Weiss… this ‘Neptune’ of yours seems to be running late.” He noted, and underneath the table, Weiss gripped the cloth of her napkin. “...the traffic around the airport is terrible, I’m sure.” Her mother offered, running her finger around the rim of her wine glass. Weiss’ tapping returned, if momentarily, before she caught herself, rising to stand. “If you’ll excuse me, mother, father, I’ll just be running to the restroom.” 

Her father gave a frustrated grumble of disapproval, but her mother only smiled wistfully, waving her off. “Of course, dear.” She took the allowance of a reprieve and all but ran with it, walking briskly toward the women's restroom. It wasn’t until she was safe within one of the stalls that she let loose a deep, shuddered breath, breathing in through her nose in a bid to remain composed. This was fine. Everything was  _ fine _ . The restroom smelled like lemons and disinfectant, and she did her best to ignore it as she rifled through her purse in search of her phone. She’d just call Neptune and figure out what was taking him so long. 

No sooner did she turn on her phone, the screen lighting up brightly, did she take note of a slew of text messages, all from an unknown number. That couldn’t have been good. 

‘ _ This is Neptune. _ ’ Read the first. Oh wonderful. Fantastic. She mulled over all the good excuses he had better have as she scrolled down to the second message of four. ‘ _ Something came up. _ ’ 

What was  _ that  _ supposed to mean?

Weiss was boiling inside, but underneath the anger, the fear began to gnaw at her. This was not good. If Neptune couldn’t make it, she’d look like a fraud. Warily, she scrolled farther, and glanced over the third message. ‘ _ Don’t panic. Sending someone else. _ ’

Someone else? What did he mean,  _ someone else _ ? She had picked him for a reason. She’d confirmed his acting skills. They’d gone over an entire story and scenarios- Weiss willed herself to take a deep breath, leaning against the stall door. Who else could he possibly send in his place?

His last message seemed to answer that at least in part for her. ‘ _ Gave her a crash course. She knows her part- good at improv. She’s on her way now. _ ’ 

This was not happening. If it was possible, the stress that had been eating at Weiss tripled in magnitude, and she messaged her temple in a bid to process this horrific turn of events. She was absolutely doomed. She fought desperately to push the mental image of her father’s rage from her mind, glancing over and rereading the messages again. Wonderful. This was fantastic. She checked the timestamp on the messages- ten minutes ago. Weiss’ stomach twisted. 

Gathering her courage, and her nerves, she left the security of the stall, taking a moment to fix her hair and readjust the white, lace-edged eyepatch over her left eye, before exiting the bathroom. Her parents were still situated at the table, a server refilling her mother’s glass. Weiss swallowed, and returned to her seat. She avoided her father’s gaze, glancing about instead, and pretending to be intrigued by the decor of the restaurant. It was a nice establishment- a very nice one, in fact. Personally, she could live without a lot of the more extravagant decor, but there were a few luxuries she did enjoy. The doilies were nice, and so was the upholstery. The silverware gleamed, and the doting piano music filtered through the soft chatter and clanging of glasses and cutlery and ceramics. It was almost enough to draw her out of her consciousness. 

“ _ Weiss _ .” Her father snapped lowly, and Weiss blinked back into focus, heat racing up the base of her spine in embarrassment. Her father scowled, and she could see the tension in his shoulders. “I thought we sorted out that business with your attention span long ago, but as of late you seem to be slipping back into old habits. It is concerning, as I’m sure you can imagine, for my daughter to be so easily dissociated from reality when she is currently at the forefront of my company. Do you understand?” He made his point very clearly, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in his suit jacket. 

“Yes, Father.” She assured him, keeping her opinions in check. “It won’t happen again.” 

He was so sensitive to those types of things. When she was a child, it had become a very bad tendency of hers to let her mind wander, her attention drifting off into space, and her eyes unfocusing with her mind. There had been more than one occasion when she’d been informed of the uncomfortable nature of these episodes, many times at her father’s displeasure. A part of her wanted to shift the blame where it belonged- onto him. But now wasn’t the time. She had enough to stress over as it was. 

Her attention was drawn quickly to the other end of the restaurant, thankfully, in a bid to keep herself from meeting her father’s eyes. It was luck, it would seem, that a somewhat familiar face happened to be approaching their direction. Weiss thought  _ somewhat  _ familiar, because she distinctly recalled the curve of that jaw, and the indentation of that smile. The bouncing, blonde tumultuous waves that cascaded over her shoulders and back also rang a bell, however faintly. 

That being said, she was prepared to write it off as just one of the many instances she’d recognized employees or investors on outings- at least, until their eyes met, and the smile grew momentarily, before muting itself into an easy one, the familiar stranger getting ever closer all the while. It couldn’t be… this couldn’t be Neptune’s replacement. She was absolutely stunning, and definitely not what Weiss had been expecting. 

Angular-jawed and tall in stature, she was certainly imposing enough as it was, even without the candy-apple suit that Weiss barely registered as belonging to Neptune. It hugged her figure, and unlike Neptune, she wore the dress shirt underneath comfortably unbuttoned down the front, and with no tie to speak of. The visual sent Weiss’s skin crawling, and with every yard she grew ever closer, Weiss’ nerves shot higher and higher. 

It seemed her parents had cued in to the pending arrival as well, and at just as much of a shock, as her mother gaped into her glass, and her father’s eyes nearly bugged from his head. Weiss was not religious in any shape or form, but she prayed to anything that was listening to please let this go over well. While she was at it, she prayed that Neptune had done at least a decent job of Telephoning his friend into the game, and that she could perform at least half as well as Neptune. It seemed Weiss didn’t have too much to worry about, as she reached the table, and Weiss stood to greet her, trying to mentally prepare herself for the major improvisation that would need to be done, only to feel a light pressure against the lower half of her back, this stranger suddenly far too close for comfort, although somehow still keeping a reasonable distance as she let her hand linger against the small of Weiss’ back a moment. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. Traffic in this city is terrible; you really weren’t kidding.” She chuckled lowly, and her voice sent tremors down Weiss’s spine. _Hoooohh_ boy this was going to be difficult. It took a moment for Weiss to find her bearings, struggling to catch up with the story this substitute was already weaving. Thankfully, her father broke the tension, standing from his seat and brushing himself off, clearing his throat in a way that was indicative he was more than slightly out of his comfort zone. Weiss managed to remember how to breathe again as the hand slid from her back, resting comfortably at the gorgeous woman’s side as the opposite hand reached out to shake the one offered by her father. “You must be Neptune…?” Her father asked, seeming confused, at best. The woman smiled politely, nodding in confirmation. “Absolutely right, sir.” 

Her father cleared his throat, letting go of  _ Neptune _ ’s hand. “Jacques Schnee.” He introduced himself, and then Weiss’ mother, as she too rose to shake the new arrival’s hand. “And this is my wife, Willow.” 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both.” The woman masquerading as Neptune assured them, before turning her attention briefly back to Weiss. “We’ve talked about my taking a trip up for a little while now, but I’m afraid timing and other plans always seemed to be getting in the way. This was an excellent excuse for a visit.” She admitted, laughing lightly in good humor. Weiss felt an easy smile fall into place, even with her nerves eating her inside and out. “Yes, time does seem to get away from you, doesn’t it.” Weiss found herself teasing, to the woman’s surprise. She recovered quickly, grinning ear to ear. “How many apologies will it take before you forgive me for being late?” 

“At least a dozen.” Weiss quipped back far too easily, sitting back down in her seat. Settling into the roll she was meant to play well enough, she pushed in Weiss’ chair a slight amount, taking the seat beside her as Jacques and Willow also sat. Willow waved over a server, and Weiss took in her still shell-shocked parents, seemingly trying to process this new development. “You’ve… been seeing each other for a while then, it sounds like?” Her mother ventured, swirling what was left of her wine around the bottom of the glass. Her gaze passed between them, and Weiss desperately hoped she wasn’t sweating, as hot as she felt under her parents’ questioning gazes. 

“Not too terribly long…” Weiss tiptoed, sparing a glance at her ‘partner’, who blinked for a moment, following along. “No, no, not too long at all…” She confirmed, and first time since her arrival, Weiss could tell she was uncertain quite what to say. “How long is it now..? A month..?” She ventured, her eyes asking Weiss directly. A month was fine. A month was doable. 

“A month.” She confirmed with a nod, and her mother seemed to ease up, however slightly. Although that might have been the server that arrived with a bottle of red, topping off her glass once again. Weiss swallowed. She had barely touched her glass of white- which she’d only ordered to appease her mother- and she found herself wondering just how this false Neptune handled alcoholism. Tensely, it seemed, as the server approached, offering the bottle of red, and she placed her hand squarely over the top of her glass, her smile taut across her angular face. “No, thank you. Water will be fine.” 

“Not a drinker…?” Willow asked, her tone less than subtle. ‘Neptune’ smiled pleasantly her way, trying to seem as disaffected as possible. “Not particularly. I enjoy a drink once in a blue moon, but, if you’ll forgive me, I’m still a little jet-lagged.” She chuckled, and Weiss noted the look passing over her mother’s features, like she was pleased, although she wouldn’t so outright say it. The server left them to continue their conversation, and to fetch the water for the new arrival to the party. Jacques cleared his throat, interlocking his fingers and resting his elbows on the table, feigning a casual air. “Well, Ms. Neptune, I’d like to take this moment to ask some questions of you- if of course, you don’t mind.” He peered at his daughter’s date, his intentions clear just below the smiling surface. Weiss’s stomach churned, the worry beginning to crawl back up the back of her throat. Maybe it was more obvious than she’d intended, or maybe this woman was just supernaturally adept at understanding her relationship with her father, but she was surprised as she felt ‘Neptune’s’ hand glide softly across the top of the table and to hers, tentatively brushing the back of her hand, in what Weiss assumed was a gesture of consent to hold her hand. Ignoring the knots gnawing at her stomach lining, and her own inner monologue, she laid her hand flatter on the table- open and inviting. The faux Neptune’s hand was large, and shockingly callused, dwarfing her own. It was also much warmer- admittedly somewhat cozy. Weiss fought off the fuzzy feeling attacking her rib cage as their fingers interlocked, and her date rubbed small, light circled against the back of her hand with the roughly textured pad of her finger. 

‘Neptune’ smiled. “Not in the least, sir.” She promised. “I’m quite the open book.” He was annoyed- Weiss could see it in the twitch of her father’s cheek at the response, and as both her parents not so subtly ogled their entwined hands. Jacques lowered his hands, and adjusted his tie. “Firstly, I suppose it goes without saying I’d like to know what you do for work. Your hands are… quite a bit rougher than one would imagine someone of your stature would have.” It was barely noticeable, the hesitation, but Weiss felt it in the flexing of her date’s finger muscles. “...I work in a law firm overseas.” She clarified, her smile only slightly forced, to her credit. “And I do a bit of manual labor on the side.” 

Willow seemed intrigued by that- Jacques just seemed bewildered. “Manual… labor?” He questioned, and Winter set her glass down. “That’s certainly unexpected. What in particular do you do?” She asked, resting her chin on her hand almost tiredly, although her attention was clearly rapt. Weiss was trying very hard to be positive, but she couldn’t help the dread that ate at her with the thought that this woman had just dug her own grave. It seemed she was struggling to hold onto the role she’d so expertly crafted, and Weiss quickly jumped to her rescue, searching her brain for an acceptable answer. “Construction.” She blurted, squeezing the faux Neptune’s hand and smiling assuredly at her parents. “She likes to...um… get a better perspective on her client’s circumstances…” The bullshit that was currently leaving her mouth was ridiculous, and she knew it as her date looked at her with confused eyes, quickly returning her easy smile to her features as she addressed the older pair in confirmation. “Yes- Yes I do… do that.” She cleared her throat. “My firm, we uh- we represent a few… various construction companies in Mistral, and uh- Vacuo.” 

“I see…” Jacques eyed her warily, his gaze moving easily between the two of them. Weiss wasn’t sure whether he believed them or not. Willow, however, seemed on board enough. “How considerate. You must be a special brand of lawyer.” She smiled coyly, and although seeming slightly out of her comfort zone, ‘Neptune’ managed a charming smile. “I just.. Love my job.” She hummed, and Jacques narrowed his thin eyes. “Well, profession aside- I want to know exactly what it is you seek to gain from pursuing my daughter.” 

“Father-” Weiss frowned, and her date shook her head lightly, and assuredly at her. “Of course. That’s only a fair request.” She responded to his unspoken accusation of her. Her gaze was serious and unwavering. “I have great respect for your daughter, and although we’ve barely scratched the surface of our relationship, I think she is an intelligent, beautiful, and charming woman, and I hope to be a part of her life for as long as she’d like me to be.” 

It was silent at the table, and Weiss could barely process the wash of red that flooded her cheeks and ears and neck, let alone stop it in its tracks. Her parents were also at a loss- her mother was blinking, her expression one of surprise, seemingly stuck like that, as her father gaped like a codfish, sputtering in quiet confusion, and shock. Weiss didn’t need to be a psychic to know that her parents had never quite been so expressive about any feelings of attraction they might have had even way in the past, let alone now, and a display like this- directed at perhaps their least loved child- it was certainly a cord no one had been expecting to be hit. Jacques coughed slightly, clearing his throat as though searching for the right response to such a declaration. He was interrupted, however, as the waiter returned, water in hand, and notepad at the ready to take their orders for the evening.

The rest of the evening was relatively quiet. Jacques seemed too shell shocked to continue his line of questioning, and Willow was plenty content to drink and nibble at the pasta dish she’d ordered. From time to time she’d ask simple little questions, as a means of keeping some semblance of awkward tension from taking over, but nothing more than inquiries of plane fare and time differences, and future visits. They explained to her in a surprisingly well-rehearsed manner that due to the nature of travel, and conflicting work schedules, that meetings like these would be unfortunately rare. Willow almost seemed disappointed to hear it, and as the meal neared its end, they debated the bill. Weiss tried to inform her parents that she would be taking the bill, but to her surprise, ‘Neptune’ offered to cover it. “You invited me out, and gave me an excuse to see Weiss, and meet the two of you… It’s the least I can do.” She assured them, and Jacques seemed more than fine with that. It was Willow who frowned in consideration. “You flew all the way out here at our request- the bill for a simple dinner is nothing.” She assured her daughter’s ‘partner’, and Weiss found herself getting antsy. “How about we split the bill.” She offered, and Jacques toyed with his mustache, seemingly ready to be done and over with the conversation, and the evening as a whole. “Yes. I agree.” He stood, offering their server his card. ‘Neptune’ stood as well, removing a light brown, faded wallet from the inside of her jacket, and producing the rest in cash, after glancing at the bill. 

If her parents noticed the oddity of the wallet, they didn’t address it, and for that Weiss was grateful as they waited for the server to return with her father’s card. Once he had, and the card was returned safely to his own wallet, they made about pleasantries, shaking hands goodbye with the stranger who had suddenly entered Weiss’ life. The false Neptune offered her arm as the four of them exited the restaurant, walking in stride toward the double doors. Her parent’s car was waiting for them at the base of the steps, Klein at the ready to open the door for them. As he helped her parents into the car, Weiss smiled kindly at Klein, who smiled back fondly. A rush of warmth flooded her chest, and she recalled just how terribly she missed him. But all too soon her father was pounding on the inside window, and Klein was walking around the vehicle, and driving away. Once they were out of sight, Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. Contrary to her worries at the start of the evening, it had actually gone over rather smoothly, all things considered. 

It seemed the replacement Neptune was just as relieved at the closure of the evening, letting loose a tense breath and resting her hands on her hips. Weiss watched almost in awe as all the elegance and charm slipped from her body with what Weiss assumed was tension, her shoulders relaxing and her expression taut with exhaustion. She turned her head, and before she could catch Weiss staring, the smaller of the two turned her glance away; and that was certainly not something Weiss was focusing on- the difference in size between them. She certainly wasn’t thinking about how much taller, more built, and filled out this strange woman was. Definitely not. 

“Was that alright?” She asked, clearing her throat, and Weiss snapped her attention back where it belonged. The stranger’s express was considerably more relaxed now without the stress of charming her parents, but there was still a look of uncertainty there, glinting in oddly lulling lilac eyes… Weiss’s cheeks burned as she once again tried to rip her mind from wandering into the gutter. “Yes- yes, you did well, all things considered.” She managed, running her fingers through her hair in a bid to distract herself from distraction. 

The stranger seemed relieved, a small, easy smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “I’m glad to hear it.” She breathed, before a look of realization passed over her face, her eyebrows shooting up. “Oh, uh, Sorry, I guess I should introduce myself.” She offered her hand, large and welcomingly toward Weiss. “Yang.” 

“Yang…” Weiss noted, her eyebrow raised as she shook the offered hand. The tension returned, if momentarily. “Xiao Long.” The stranger- _Yang’_ s smile tightened, but it quickly fell and re-blossomed in genuine pleasantness as their hands retreated from each other. “I’m glad I could be of service. Neptune was really beside himself about not being able to make it- I hope you can forgive him.”

Weiss contemplated that. “...he did manage to find an adequate replacement… so I suppose I can let it slide.” Yang smiled cheekily, turning toward the parking garage and offering her arm. “I’ll take being adequate.” 

Weiss blinked at her for a moment, before processing the unspoken question. “I’m parked a decent ways.” She informed her companion, who simply stood and waited, arm still adjacent. “So am I. ‘Might as well stay in character and walk my partner to her car.” 

She really should have said no. Weiss mentally berated herself over the implications of following strange women, however pretty, anywhere at all at 11 in the evening, let alone a parking car garage. Ultimately, her instincts did not win out.

And so Weiss took the arm that was offered to her, if cautiously, and was escorted back to her vehicle. She pointed it out once they could see it in the distance, and once they reached it, Weiss unlocking the door with the keys she pulled from her purse, Yang surprised her, opening her door and sweeping into a slight bow. Weiss wasn’t sure exactly what to make of that. “...thank you.” She managed a nod, grabbing a hold of the top of the door as she stood between the seat and the glass. Yang stepped out of the way, and although she was smiling, her cheeks were the slightest bit tinted. Weiss got the feeling she was a little embarrassed by her enthusiasm a moment earlier. “Of course.” She nodded in turn, clearing her throat and slipping her hands into the back pockets of her pants- an odd gesture for sure. But Weiss didn’t dwell on it. Instead, she reached into her purse and withdrew her wallet, unzipping it and removing a decent little stack of bills. “And thank you for coming on such short notice. I appreciate your willingness to go through with this.” She handed it off, and the only way she could describe the glint in those eyes was gratitude, although Weiss felt that should probably have been reversed between the two of them. 

Yang pocketed the money, before offering her hand again. Weiss obliged. “It was my pleasure.” She assured her, her tone low in her throat. This should have sent alarm bells going off in her head- and at the very least, they should have gone off as the beautiful young woman lifted Weiss’ hand to her lips. Her lips lightly brushed the skin of Weiss’ knuckles, which to Weiss’s mortification bloomed pink, like much of her neck and cheeks. She retracted her hand, choosing to ignore that. 

“Have a good night, Ms. Schnee.” Yang Xiao Long bade her, smiling as she stepped back, allowing Weiss the space to sit down and pull the door closed. Weiss was oh so tempted to take a moment then in the car, but with the image of Yang Xiao Long standing just a few feet from her vehicle, most likely watching her, she turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking spot, not sparing another glance in her direction. 

The drive back to her loft apartment was a silent one, but not a quiet one. There was no noise in the car; none but the thoughts bouncing around in Weiss’ skull like ping pong balls, and then spiraling and forming pieces and tendrils of string that tangled far too easily for her tastes. 

She wasn’t stupid. Ms. Xiao Long was very attractive. And charming. And exactly her type; Weiss shook her head, blinking back into focus as she put on her blinker. It was fake. A fake date. A fake partner. She reminded herself of this as she drove, a mantra in her brain over and over again. It was a mechanism she’d taught herself long ago- if she kept repeating it to herself, she couldn’t forget it. 

And she repeated it to herself as she pulled into the car garage by her apartment building, and as she tapped her foot impatiently in the elevator, the numbers dinging away with every floor, and as she threw down her purse, changed out of her evening wear, and scrubbed the makeup from her pores, dabbing on the various-stage treatment that kept her skin clear, and smooth, and at the moment, stinging. 

She repeated it as she washed her face of the stuff, splashing the cold water against her cheeks and her forehead and her eyes, sputtering. She reached blindly for the fluffy white hand towel draped on the rack beside the sink, patting her face dry and letting her shoulders relax. 

Weiss pushed the little wet fly-aways of her bangs from her forehead and glanced in the mirror, annoyance creeping up on her as suddenly she realized she had forgotten what it was she had meant to remember. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Weiss. Hang in there, girl. I hope y'all liked that, and I hope to see you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Uploads may be sporadic, as I'm now working part time and going to school as well, but I'll try to update somewhat regularly, if possible. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and this little taste of what's to come of this fic. The next chapter will see an introduction to Yang, and a little more flavor to this story. I hope to see you next chapter!


End file.
